


Luka

by KDSkywalker



Series: Life, Love and Other Mysteries [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Victor's Birthday, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: Victor receives his birthday present from his husband.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Life, Love and Other Mysteries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Luka

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that there are times when I simply need to write a quick little blurb. This is going to be a collection of those blurbs that allow a peek into the domestic lives of Victor and Yuuri. Enjoy!

Victor knew something was different as soon as there was movement on the bed. Whatever was hesitantly making its way along the fluffy comforter towards him was far too hesitant to be his husband of two years.

No.

This movement was almost familiar.

Not wanting to get his hopes up that the last few months had simply been a nightmare, Victor buried his head further under the comforter. It was his birthday after all. And if he wanted to sleep, then he would sleep.

Yet the hesitant movement was getting closer and closer to his neck.

‘ _It’s not a dream…_ ’ he thought to himself as he felt the indentions of paw prints through the comforter. It had been too long since he had felt paws of any kind against his skin. Not since Makka passed away in August.

Slowly moving the comforter to the side, Victor though that he would take a small peek to see if he was indeed loosing his mind at the age of 32. Instead he was greeted with a cold nose pressed against his cheek followed by a small tongue licking against it. Reaching for whatever now lay against his chest, Victor moved from underneath the comforter and found that his hands were entangled in soft, curly hair.

Tears weld up in his eyes as he looked down at the small poodle puppy that had taken up residence against his chest. The pup’s dark chocolate eyes were a match the to the chocolate colored fur that covered its body.

He sniffled as he stroked the pup’s head.

“His name is Luka.”

Looking up at the voice that stood at the end of the bed, Victor smiled as his husband – his Yuuri. “Luka?” he asked to verify what he had heard.

Yuuri smiled and nodded as he sat down next to his husband and reached out to pet Luka’s side. “Even before we lost Makka, I was planning on getting Luka for your birthday. He is from the same family tree that Makka was from. Yakov told me where he had gotten Makka with you so many years ago. Yurio helped me contact the breeder, who just happened to be having a litter that would be deliverable around this time. I had hoped that Makka would had been here to meet her nephew…”

More tears fell from Victor’s eyes as he pulled the pup closer to him. Feeling the wetness of Victor’s tears, Luka gently licked his cheek of the salty tears. “Thank you…” Victor whispered looking up at his husband.

“Anything for you Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, leaning close to his head and gently kissing his lips. “Happy Birthday.”


End file.
